Portable devices such as a portable video player, portable audio player, notebook PC and PDA (Personal Digital Assistant) are driven by a battery and have the function of reproducing digital data such as video data and audio data.
However, conventional portable devices cannot carry out reproduction processing in consideration of remaining power of a battery. Thus, the conventional portable devices cannot decide before reproducing desired digital data whether the digital data can be reproduced to the end or not.